A Simple Lover's Story
by MileyFan2492
Summary: Miley has a crush on Sean, the hottest guy in school. Lilly is completely supportive, but Oliver seems to be getting annoyed with everything. Story is better than summary! MOLIVER! R
1. My Life

**I've got another new story for everyone! This one I actually wrote back a long time ago, but with different characters, so I changed the story line a little to make it work with Hannah Montana. But just so people dont get confused, Miley isn't Hannah in this story, her dad works a regular job, and Jackson is actually Miley's younger brother, but just by a year. I hope that makes sence, if I changed it to be just like the show, it wouldnt really go well with this story. Thanks for understanding!**

**Disclamer: I dont own the show, the characters from the show or anything. The only thing I own is the storyline and the new charactes I introduced (Sean and his friends). -Thanks**

**Chapter 1: My Life**

Hello. My name is Miley Rae Stewart. I'm a Senior in high school; I live in Malibu with my younger brother Jackson, and my dad. I have two best friends, Lilly and Oliver. They are always there for me. I've known Lilly for years, since preschool probably. And Oliver is extremely hot! He's been me and Lilly's friend since middle school when he moved here from Boston. Girls have been asking him out for years, but he always turns them down. He's gone out on a couple of dates and was dating a junior, Jenny, for a year until she broke up with him.

"Miley, wake up!"

"Huh? What?! What's going on?" I opened my eyes; it felt like I've been sleeping for days.

"Miley, Ms. Anderson's gonna come in the room any second now, you better wake up or you're dead!" Oliver leaned over me with his long brown hair. He shook it out of his eyes and smiled when he saw I was awake. "Nice to see you up!"

"Oliver! When did I fall asleep?"

"About five minutes after Ms. Anderson started on her lecture about cells."

"Oh, well, what's going on now?"

"She got a phone call and had to go down to the office or something."

"Awesome, I need to finish my English homework." I smiled and Oliver laughed.

"Well you're lucky she didn't notice you sleeping over here like an idiot!"

Oliver was always a really funny guy, I never did understand why Jenny broke up with him. I wonder what he was doing wrong. He was hot and my best friend, but I never did like him, not once in the lifetime that I knew him. I just didn't think of him that way. I liked another guy; Sean. He was captain of the baseball team and he played guitar. Did I mention he skateboards? Oh yeah, and he's hot! Like Abercrombie model hot! Yeah that's right.

"Shut up Oliver! Oh my gawd, there's Sean!" I almost screamed, (along with every other girl in my biology class), when he walked into the classroom. One more thing about Sean, he's wanted by every girl in this school, even the girls that have boyfriends.

"Oh who cares!? Every girl in this school wants Sean, why does everyone care about him?"

"Cause' he's hott, Oliver."

"Yo Oliver! What up dude?" Sean said to him across the room.

"Watch this Miles." Oliver wispered to me. He walked right over to him and 'man hugged' him. "Hey man, why you here? Don't you have History this period?"

"Yeah, but I was bored, I asked to go to bathroom. I've been walking the halls for about 10 minutes now, visiting my friends in classes."

"Dude, haven't any teachers seen you?"

"Yeah, but they don't give a damn. Speakin' of that, where's your teacher?"

"I don't know, office or something."

"Nice! Well I better get back to History before the period ends, otherwise I'm screwed!'

"Um, ok dude." Sean left the class and Oliver came back to my desk. "See Miley I can talk to him."

"First of all, I never said you couldn't. And second, you're a guy, its just like me talking to Sarah over there.

"Whatever Miles, if you aren't brave enough to talk to him then don't even mention him alright?

"Yeah, yeah..."

The end of 7th period bell rang. It was now 8th period and Lilly and Sean were in my calculus class.

I walked into my period 8th class, and sat in the seat next to Lilly.

"Hey! What's going on?" I said to her.

"Nothing really…English was tough today, I really thought I was going to fail that test!"

"I know!" I said with agreement. "I think everyone felt that way." At that moment, my teacher told the rest of the class to quiet down and take their seats. The bell rang right after.

"MIley, have u seen Sean today? Looking good huh??" Lilly whispered to me while my teacher was droning on about our project due next week.

"Yeah, I saw him. Why isn't he in here?"

"Not sure, maybe he left early?"

About 3 seconds after Lilly said that, Sean walked in. "Mr. Davison, I do not tolerate tardiness. The bell rang 8 minutes ago, next time this happens you are going straight to the office! Got it?" My teacher said to him.

"Yes Mrs. Kingston. It won't happen again." He said with a smile and took his seat.

The really amazing thing was that Sean didn't look nervous or scared at her threat, he just walked to his seat, strutting to the back of the room, 'guy-fiveing' his friends on the way there. He was so chill, that's what I loved about him.

"Oh my god, don't you just love the way he doesn't even care about the threat she gave him?" I whispered to Lilly.

"Who? Sean?"

"Of course Sean!"

"Well sure, but that kind of means he thinks a lot of himself Miley…"

"No, it just means that he's brave and doesn't let Mrs. Kingston scare him. It's a great feature in my opinion."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Ok sure, you're the one who likes him."

The last bell of the day rang, it was finally Friday. I waited for Lilly while she gathered her things, and Sean took a surprisingly long time to pack his things as well, it was now only me, Lilly, and Sean in the room.

"Um, Miley, right?" Sean asked as he was walking towards me and Lilly.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm Sean."

"Oh, she knows." Lilly butted in.

"Shut up!" I nudged at Lilly. "Sean, you're the captain of the baseball team, who doesn't know you?" I told him, not believe that I'm actually having a conversation with Sean Davison.

"Well, I guess your right. Ok well I better get going, I just wanted to say hi, so see ya later Miley. Bye Lilly."

"Bye Sean!" Lilly and I said to him. Oliver was waiting for us outside the classroom; he was driving us home today.

"What was that about?" he asked us.

"Sean wanted to say hi to us, but I think he was talking more to Miley." Lilly told him.

"Wow, so you actually talked to him? I'm amazed." He said as we walked out of the school to his car.

"Ha, Ha, very funny Oliver…" I said sarcastically. "All he said was 'hi' it was nothing, he's not going to talk to me tomorrow, I know it."

"Miley, you don't know that! I think he totally likes you. All he needed was to make sure you knew who he was. 'Hi' is all a guy needs to start a conversation; it's actually all anyone needs to start a conversation…" Lilly knew a lot more about guys than me; she's had more 'experience'.

I glanced over at Oliver; he was just looking down at his Vans and biting his lip. I didn't speak until we were in the car.

"Lilly, Sean doesn't like me, if he did, he would have told me before!"

"Maybe, he was shy." Lilly said with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Yeah…right." I said back. I crossed my arms, looked out the window, and started to think.

Nobody said a word until we got to my house. Lilly said bye to me and Oliver said that he'll see me later. I went into my house, threw my backpack onto the couch, and went up to my room.

My dad wasn't home yet, he worked late everyday. Jackson had baseball after school; he always came home later than me, especially on Fridays.

It was now 5:00p.m., I've spent the last couple of hours IMing and watching some television.

"Hey sis." Jackson said as he walked through the door.

"Hey Jackson, how was baseball practice?"

"Pretty good, we had a hard practice though. You coming to tonight's game?" I then realized that Sean was on the team too, I could use the game as another chance to talk to him!

"Yeah, I think I will go, I just need to call Lilly and see if she wants to come too. Hey, don't you need a ride there?"

"Nah, Sean Davison is bringing me, Johnny, and Ben." Oh my god! Sean's going to be here, picking up my brother, at my house! I can't believe this!

"Oh, alright. I'll be up in my room."

"Ok." He said before I dashed up the stairs with excitement!

After I was in my room, my cell rang. I was Lilly, and just in time too, 'cause I needed to invite her to the game.

"Sure, I'll go to the game. It starts at 7:00 right?" Lilly said over the phone.

"Yep, awesome! See you then!" I said to Lilly before I hung up.

It was finally 6:30; the game starts in a half hour and Lilly told me that she was on her way over. I checked my hair and makeup to make sure I looked good for Sean, when the doorbell rang.

"Is he here yet?" Lilly asked me.

"Nope, not yet. Let me ask Jackson when he's coming."

"Who's coming?" I didn't know who it was until I turned around. It was Sean.

"Actually, you." I said (with a smile I might add).

"Miley, why are you here? Isn't this Jackson's house. Oh shit, I got the wrong house don't I?"

I started to laugh. "No, I'm Jackson's sister."

"Aw sweet. I can't believe I never knew this."

"Yeah well, I guess he never told you."

"Guess not. So are you two going to the game?"

"Yeah, we'll cheer you on!" Lilly said to him.

"Cool. Well get your brother we gotta get going. I'll talk to ya after the game, Miley?"

"Sure. Good luck guys! Bye Sean, bye Jackson." I said as they ran into Sean's car and drove off to the high school. Lilly and I followed them.

**So how did you guys like it? Is this something you want me to continue? It's kind of like a regular school story, pretty simple. And no Jonas Brothers in this one, havent done that in a while haha :D**


	2. Pizza

**So here's chapter two. This story isnt really getting any reviews...so i hope putting up another chapter will make it do better. **

**Sorry about the name thing, the Jesse and Zoey things u saw in this chapter where the characters I had before I changed it to work with Hannah Montana. Sorry about that...**

**Chapter 2: Pizza **

"Go, go, go! Aw Yes! Home Run!" Lilly and I screamed as Sean got an in-the-park homerun! They were now up by three. I knew we were going to win this game!

"So Miley, planned what you were gonna talk to Sean about yet?"

"No…not really."

"Well you should, you weren't always good with talking to guys, especially guys like Sean." Lilly said to me.

"Thanks…" I said, sarcastically with my arms crossed. The game was almost over and Sean was now pitching, Jackson was playing first.

Sean pitched a fast ball and #20, Robert Gellert, a senior from a nearby private school hit it right to Kenny, who was playing shortstop. He threw it right to my brother, and he tagged Robert out! We won the game!

After the baseball team celebrated, Lilly called Sean over. "Hey Sean! Come over here!"

"Hey. Guys." He said out of breath.

"Hi Sean, great game tonight!" I said, not being able to contain my ridiculous smile on my face.

"Thanks Miley. I heard you two cheering earlier." He took a sip of his water, his breath was starting to come back now. "Nice job, it really helped our team out."

"You think?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! You guys were awesome."

I saw Oliver saying bye to his friends, then he started to walk towards us. _Why does he always show up when I'm talking to Sean?!_ I thought.

"Oh, hey man." Sean said to Oliver.

"Hey Sean, great game."

"Thanks. So you guys, my team and I are going to Marty's Pizza to celebrate, you wanna come?" He flashes a smile, my heart raced!

"Yeah sure!" I said.

"I don't think so, I kind of have some homework to finish." Lilly told him. I knew she was lying, it was Friday and knowing Lilly, she always saves her homework for the morning before it's due. I'll have to thank her later.

I really hoped that Oliver said no so that I could be alone with Sean. "Sure I'll go." Oliver said.

_Damnit_

"Ok, I'll meet you guys there. Sorry you can't go Lilly, I'll see ya Monday."

"Thanks Lil." I said and gave her a hug.

"No problem. Have fun! And Oliver, keep an eye on her." She joked. She smiled at him, then me.

"Um...ok." He said.

I slapped Lilly playfully, "Oh shut up!"

I found out that Oliver came in the same car as his friends so he came with me to the pizzeria. When we got there, Oliver and I got our own table until everyone else got there.

The team came soon after, some brought their girlfriends, and the guys who didn't have them brought their friends. My brother came with his girlfriend Amy.

"Oliver, Miley, come over here! I got two seats for ya." Sean called.

Sean, surprisingly being a gentleman, pulled the seat next to him out for me while Oliver sat across from me, next to Nick one of Sean and Oliver's good friend.

"So Miley, what's your favorite kind of pizza?" Sean asked me.

"Oh, I love-" Before I could answer, Oliver answered for me.

"She loves pepperoni." Oliver said, staring hard at Sean.

"Ok man, but I asked Miley." Sean said as he put his arm around me and squeezed me tight. "Is that your favorite?"

"Yeah, Oliver knows, he's known me forever!" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's right, _Sean_!"

"Well, ok…" Sean said, giving Oliver a weird look.

"May I take your order guys?" The waiter asked. He was about 20, maybe a little older.

"Yeah we'd like one pepperoni pizza and a bacon pizza." Sean said to the waiter.

"Coming right up!" The waiter went to the next table of teenagers and took their order.

"Mmm, the bacon sounds pretty good!" I said.

"Yeah it really is! This is the _only_ place I get bacon pizza; they put just the right amount on!"

We talked for about 15 minutes, Oliver only saying a couple of words to Sean. Our pizza's came and we ate both in about 10 minutes.

"Wow that was great pizza!" I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Miley, have you been here before?" Sean asked me.

"No, maybe when I was younger but not recently."

"Miles, yeah that's right I have a nickname for her, want to get going?"

"But we just finished…" I protested.

"Yeah but it's getting late."

"It's only 9." Sean said.

"9:10 buddy!" Oliver snapped

"Well, ok…I guess. Since I'm your ride…"

"Great lets go!" Oliver quickly stood up.

"Uh, Oliver, I can take you home if you want. I was going to leave soon anyway." Nick offered.

"Great!" I said.

"Um…no thanks I rather leave with Miley."

"But I don't want-"He pulled me away. "Bye Sean!" I said, well screamed.

"Wait! Miley, would you wanna go out with me tomorrow?" He screamed to me, as I was almost out the door.

"Yes! That sounds great!" I screamed back.

"Ok cool…" I was already gone. "I'll pick you up at 7:00." Sean said to himself.

**remember,**

**Reviews are good :)**


	3. The Date

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapters one and two! I'm sorry for the long lack of updates, but I didnt really know where to go with this story, but I think I finally figured it out.**

**And just to clarify this, It's all mostly in Mileys POV, unless I state otherwise, but when Miley not there and its just like Oliver and Lilly, or Sean or something, It will go right to regular POV, but I'm not going to state that. So dont think that Miley is there. I'm sorry if this is like, totally confusing everyone...if you have any questions just PM me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry about the name thing. Rachel was the name I had for Miley when I wrote this earlier. It's changed now. Sorry about that.**

**Chapter 3: The Date**

"Okay, how does this look?" I said to Lilly as I stood in front on the mirror in a jean mini skirt and a white halter top.

Lilly looked over at me, "Wow, totally hott! Sean will love it!"

"Ha, yeah right Lil." I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I did look pretty good. What can I say, Lilly knows what she's talking about!

"So where are you guys going?"

"I'm not sure. He never told me, probably just a movie or something."

The doorbell rang and my heart stopped. Lilly and I started doing our little 'happy dance.'

"That must be him Miles!"

"I know!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Okay Lilly, I'm gonna go answer the door now."

She gave me a hug. "Good luck." She said with a smile and pushed me out of my bedroom door and down the stairs.

I calmly walked to the front door and opened it. "Hey Sean!"

"Hey Miley! Ready to go?" He looked A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!

"Yeah, let's go!"

I couldn't believe how calm I acted. I was going out with the hottest guy in school who I've had a crush on since like…forever!

We talked a little in the car, but it was mostly silence. Either he was nervous, or didn't want to ruin the moment, or something. I decided to speak, the quiet was starting to freak me out a little.

"So Sean, where are we going?"

"Somewhere really special, trust me."

It took about thirty minutes, but we arrived. It was in a dark area by the water, I was starting to get nervous. "Wh-where are we?"

"Our date, here are you ready?" I nodded and he clicked a button that was hanging off his car keys. Soon the whole boardwalk we were standing on lit up leading to a big boat that just came into view with the lights.

"Holy Shi-" I was cut off by his fingers pressed against my lips.

"Follow the lights my dear!" He said smiling. He took my hand and lead me to the boat.

When we got inside, a table with two chairs was set up, it looked like a fancy restaurant.

"You know, you don't have to impress me Sean. Pizza and a Movie would have been just fine."

"I'm not trying to impress you Miley, I'm trying to please you. Is it working?"

"A little bit…" He flashed me his gorgeous smile and sat me down. A waiter came out with two bowls of soup and a large bowl of salad for us to share. "Sean, how can you afford this?"

"Easy, my dad owns this boat, its only used for parties and reservations but he said I could use it for tonight."

"That's nice of him."

"Nah, he just tries to buy my love with money."

I felt bad for him, you always hear about those rich kids who don't really have loving parents.

--

Sean and I got out of his car and he walked me to my door.

"Thanks for the great night Sean."

"You're absolutely welcome." He said to me. he looked into my eyes and I looked back into his. He leaned in, put my face in his hands, and kissed me. I've never felt so happy in my life, and I loved it!

"How was that?" He said after we pulled apart.

"Great."

"Great."

I couldn't believe what happened, but it happened so suddenly. I leaned in towards him for a second kiss and he met me halfway! He grabbed my face again, as I placed my arms around his neck. He kissed me deeper, and the kiss became more passionate. I finally pulled away when I knew I had to breathe.

"Wow Miley. I didn't expect that from you."

"Me neither." I mumbled.

He must have heard me because he let out a quiet little laugh. It was cute.

"Listen Miley, I was wondering if you uh, wanted to be my girlfriend."

I was speechless. Of course I did! I just couldn't say it…

"Miley?"

"Huh?"

"Well…?"

"Oh, yeah, of course I do!"

"Alright!" He smiled and kissed me on my cheek. "See you on Monday then.

**Aww, how cute! I didnt like that chapter so much, so sorry if it wasnt to your liking. You will see a little Oliver Jealousy in the next chapters, so Moliver fans, get ready! :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. School

**I'm truly sorry about the lack of updates with this story, for the very few people that read this, I'm sorry. I promise I will do a better job of update this! But in the meantime, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Jealously**

**Regular POV**

Lilly heard her cell phone ringing from the other room. She ran to pick it up before it went to her voicemail.

"Hello?" She answered, forgetting to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Lilly, it's Oliver." He said from the other end.

"Oh, hey Ollie." She said with a little laugh. "What's up?"

"Did Miley really go on that date?" He asked.

Lilly made a confused look, even though he couldn't see it, "Um, yeah…why?"

"N-no reason." He answered nervously. "But why did she go out with him?"

"Well, first off, he's the hottest guy in our school!"

"HE IS NOT!" He shot back at her. "I mean, he's not that great…"

"Well Oliver, you're a guy. You are a guy right…?" Lilly laughed at her own joke.

"Yes Lilly…" Oliver answered with no emotion at all.

"Why do you even care? It's her life..."

"Yeah but…"

"You're not jealous are you?"

"W-what? Nooo!" Oliver studdered.

"Okay, Okay. Well I'm going to go now." And she hung up.

Oliver threw his phone down. "Stupid Sean." He muttered to himself.

--

**Monday-8:53am**

Oliver, Lilly, and Miley were each at their lockers, getting their books for their next class. Miley and Oliver's were next to each other, while Lilly's was two down from them.

"So Miley…" Oliver started. "You a, go on that date last night?" He causally asked while placing a book into his locker.

"Yeah." She answered as she shut her locker and turned to him.

"So…how was it?" He asked, hoping she would say terrible and fall into his arms for support.

"Do you really care..?" She said, raising her eyebrows. Oliver nodded. "Well then, it was good. He asked me to be his girlfriend!" She said, jumping up and down.

Lilly ran over to them. "Yeah, isn't that great Oliver! Aren't you happy for her?"

He paid no attention to Lilly, and ignored Miley's happiness. "After one date?" He was shocked.

"Well…yeah!" Miley said, still happy as ever.

"Well, uh, that's good for you." Oliver said, trying to be happy for her, but it was no good.

Sean walked over to the group, his backpack on his shoulder. "Hey guys." He said. He gave Miley and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Miles."

_He can't call her that! I gave her that nickname!_ Oliver thought to himself as he glared at him.

"Hey Sean." Lilly said. Oliver just waved; he didn't even make eye contact.

The bell rang which meant about 5 minutes to get to their first class of the day.

"Come on Miley, we should get to class. I'll walk you." Sean said and took Miley's hand. She blushed and gave him a smile as he walked her to class, leaving Lilly and Oliver behind.

"So they're going out now?" Oliver said, still looking at Miley and Sean walk off to class.

"Yep." Lilly said with a smile on her face. "Why, you've got a problem with that?"

"No." He quickly said and stopped staring at them.

"Ohh, okay Oliver." She said, giving him a face.

"What now?"

"Nothing, nothing." She said and walked away, now leaving Oliver behind.

"Why am I the one who's always left alone!" He shouted and turned the other way to go to class.

He stopped in his tracks and decided to follow Miley and Sean to see what they were up to.

They walked hand-in-hand to the English room, with Sean finally letting go of her when they got to the door.

"See ya later Sean." She said and turned to go into the classroom.

Sean grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, giving her a light kiss. "Bye Miley." He said with a smile. She blushed, and smiled back, then walking into her classroom.

"So…when are you going to tell Miley about your un-denying love for her?" Oliver's friend Mark asked him.

Oliver turned around, "What are you talking about."

"Dude, you are always constantly staring at her, and now you're like…stalking her, and her _boyfriend._" He put emphasis on the 'boyfriend' part. "You like her."

"I do not." Oliver started walking away, but Mark followed him anyway.

"Okay dude, you can't run away. You like her, and I'm going to make you admit it."

"Whatever Mark, I don't like her, it's that simple. You can't make me admit what isn't true."

Mark rolled his eyes, "Mmhmm."

**Soo...you can probably all guess that Oliver does have a crush on Miley and he is indeed jealous of Sean...**

**I wasn't very proud of this chapter, so sorry again. But I hope you all still liked it. I have an idea for a future chapter this is oh so mean. But review! I hope that at least _some _are still reading this...**

**Next chapter i will be thanking each and every one of my wonderful reviewers! Thank you all again! :)**


End file.
